celui qui avait peur des ours en pluche
by monidler
Summary: suite
1. celui qui jouait au phoebegame

Celui qui avait peur des ours en pluche  
  
Apartement de monica 8h du mat Monica qui dormait ouvre les yeux Monica :AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Chandler :waou c'est toujours comme ça quand tu te reveilles ?pasque dans ce cas il faut que jaille récuperer mes boules quies dans le sandwich de joey Monica (regarde la montre) :non mais tu as vu l'heure ?et puis surtout quest ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? Chandler :je suis désolée je croyais que tu étais réveillé jai mes affaires a déménager et je vnais te dmander un tit coup dmain Monica :ah bon ?pasque on dirait plutot que c'est coup dpied qutu cherches ! Chandler :ba dis donc tes pas du matin Monica :tais toi ! Phoebe arrive voit la porte ouverte et entre dans la chambre de monica et sassied a coté delle avec sa guitar :ah sa tombe bien que tu sois reveillé jai preparé une petite chansson pour louverture de ce jeu attention c'est partie : Joey arrive et interro phoebe :hey vous organisez un concert dans la chambre de monica ?jvais chercher ma batterie Monica : ( génial ! Generique Sene :au central perk ,tout le groupe est là Phoebe :vous savez ce que joey et moi on a decidé ?le temps du jeu jirais vivre chez lui Tout lmonde :noooooooon ? Joey :noooooooooon ? Phoebe :tu étais au courant joey pourquoi estce que tu fais comme si t u venais de lapprendre ? Joey :je sais pas jai suivit le groupe Rachel :c'est genial ça phoebe. Ross :tiens chérie en parlant de trucs géniaux devine qui vient dinner chez nous dmain soir ? Rachel :brad pitt ? Ross:non mieux!le patron du musée Rachel :et ? Ross :ba c'est tout Rachel :ah....tu veux pas me le redire que cette fois je prenne un air heureuse ? Ross :attends sa sra genial en + il na pas vu lappart depuis que tu y as eménager bon jdois yaller a cet aprem (ross embrasse rachel) Monica :ben ou,est le problem rachel ? Rachel :vous vous souvnez de ces fociles que jai offert a ross et qu'il a mit un peu partout dans lappartement ? Chandler :ah pasque c'était de toi ? là tu mdéssoit rachel Rachel :ben euh comment dire ça sans vous choqué...c'est des fossiles que avais volé au musée Monica ::-o mais c'est grave cest du vol !!! Phoebe :ptetre qu'un jour je vous racontrais la fois ou jai poignardé un flic Monica :noon ? Phoebe :MAIS CEST LUI QUI AVAIT COMMENCER !! Rachel :bon en tout cas je vais vous laisser jai des dinosaures a faire disparaître Chandler :oui alors tinquiete pas pour ça une météorite la deja fait pour toi ( Rachel :non non je veux dire qu'il faut que je les cache quelque part ou mr.denver ne risque pas de les trouver Joey :ihihi il sappel réellment mr denver ? Rachel :non jarrive jamais a retenir les noms alors je trouve des surnoms aux gens Chandler :aparement c'est vrai qui se ressmeble sassemble..rosschel Phoebe :oh et moi javais un surnom ?c'était quoi ? Rachel :tu es sur de vouloire une reponse a ta question ?je npense pas non Elle se lève Monica :attends ou estce que tu vas ?et notre jeu ? Phoebe :MON jeu ! Rachel :oh attends tu nparlais pas sérieusment ?vous allez pas réellment vous faire passer pour un couple pendant 3 jours ? Monica :quoi ?tu veux abandonner ?t'as la trouille !!!! Rachel :non Monica :ah c'est bien tes courageuse pasque javais pris ma grosse voix Chandler :c'est amusant comme ça on sra un couple de couple ahahaha Phoebe :oh vous savez cque vous pourriez faire ?le couple 1 va dans un resto a midi et joey restent dans le coin pour prendre des notes et le couple 2 fait pareil dans un autre restorant et avec moi ( Chandler :tu nous as donner des numeros ? Monica :on est le couple 1 oon est le couple 1 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Appartement de monica un peu plus tard Monica :tu n'es pas obligé demner toutes tes affaires tu habites just de lautre coté du palier Chandler :.......c'est mon canapé qui te gene c'est ça hein ? Monica :non.... ;;c'est le fair que ce canapé soit dans mon apartement qui me gene ! Chandler :bon allé prépares toi je temène au resto... ;et soit sexy Monica :oh tu mconnais Appartement de ross et rachel au meme moment Ross :euh rach,quest ce que tu as fait de ma griffe de velosiraptore ? Rachel :oh euh jai pensé que ce type qui vient dinner ce soir voit des dragons toute la journée il na peut etre pas envi den revoir le soir tu sais un peu comme moi avec le café Ross (offencé) :mais tu sais que je suis toujour ravi de retrouvé mes fociles moi en rentrant.et puis pour ton information se sont des dinosaure DINOSAURES !!!!jaimerai bien que tu les remette ou ils étaient Rachel :si tu insistes !c'est toi lpâtron et je dois faire ce que tu me dits de faire Chez joey : Phoebe :donc tu as bien compris ?répete cque jtai dit Joey :alors je suis au restaurant mon bipeur sonne je reponds en commenssant mon message par « ici papa chéri » mais pourquoi on doit se donner dautrres noms phoebe ? Phoebe :mais c'est pour faire comme dans les films despionnage. et arrete de mapler phoebe je suis le dr.phalange PHALANGE !! A midi ,ross rachel snt a une table joey est assis 2 tables plus loin Rachel :alors on est pas tout mimi comme ça ?tout lmonde va venir nous complimenter cest évident Ross :jaime pas trop l'idée que chandler soit seule avec monica Rachel :seule avec monica et des dizaines de gens !moi je trouve ça bien ce ptit jeu deja pasqu'on jvais enfin battre monica et deusiement pasque chandler va peut etre enfin avouer ses sentiments a monica Ross :quoi ?quoi jai pas bien compris là..euh QUOI ?tu veux dire qu'ils sont amis et rien dplus ?!!! Rachel :ne me dit pas que tu navais pas remarqué la façon dont ces 2 là sregerdent c'est evident qu'ils sont amoureux tien je te pari 20$ qu'a la fin de ces 3 jours ils seront ensemble Ross :apres tout ça me fair une bonne occasion de gagné 20$ javait prévu de machté un hamster Rachel :mais sa ncoute pas plus de 2$ Rss :non pas celui que javais envisagé Chandler et monica sont dans un restaurant de lautre coté dla rue,phoebe les observe Le serveur :voilà la carte des menus*.....vous formez vraiment un tres beau couple tout les 2 Monica rougit :oh euh merci c'est gentil :" c'est vrai qu'on est tres mignon (prend la main de chandler)n'estce pas CHERI ? Chandler :oui ...oui...mon amour ;-) Le serveur sen va Monica :oh attends phoebe a pas du le noter jvais lui faire un signe (fais un signe de la main a phoebe) Phoebe lui fait coucou :oui je sais que tu mvois et tu sais que jte vois (....elle mgonfle ( Chandler :mais qu'est ce que tu lui dit là ?bybye jolies mains de monica ? Monica :oui tas raison elle va pas comprendre ,phoebe phoebe PHOEBE LE SERVEUR NOUS A FAIT UN COMPLIMENT NOTE LE !!!!..........tu crois qu'elle a entendu quelque chose là ? Chandler :je nsait pas mais moi je npeux plus tentendre je crois que tu mas rendu sourd Phoebe envoi un message a joey enfin a « papa chéri » 2 heures 30 plus tard restaurant de ross et rachel joey :hey ross rachel !jai un message pour vous de la part de dr phalange je dois vous dire que nous devons tous nous rendre devant..devant la ben a ordure de lonlce tom ross et rachel :ou ?qui ? joey :la ben qui est en face ross :tu connais ?alors cest lendroit a la mode ?!! tout le groupe se retrouve devant la ben dans une petite ruelle phoebe :alors mon bilan :nous avons 5 personnes qui sont allé voir chand et moni monica :oh non enfait c'est 4 pasque le dernier c'était pour me dire « tu veux pas baisser lvolume ? » chandler :ahahaaha (...je nris pas joey :a nous ! jai 1 personne qui est venu voir notre rossy et notre rairai green monica :bon et bien je crois ce soir nous avons découvert qui est gagnant et qui nlai pas rachel :wow wow wow tu veux qujte dise ...championne ?le jeu, est loin detre finit vous npouvez pas gagner vous netes meme pas un vrai couple joey :on devrait peut etre yaller phoebe jai laissé la porte dmon frigo ouverte rachel :nous aussi on va rentré jai des fociles a aligner sur une etagère tout lmonde sen va chez joey joey :ohhh c'est genial le chocolat qui etait dans le frigo a fondu ça mévitra dachté de la patte a tartiné phoebe :alors vous nme montrer pas ma chambre papa chéri ? joey :on pourrais peut etre sappler par nos prenoms ?voilà ta chambre phoebe entre et ressort teroriser phoebe :JOEY JOEY ENLEVE MOI SA joey :quoi ? (entre dans la chambre)oh ne tinquiete pas il nest surment plus vivant phoebe :quoi ?non non snest pas du rat que je parle c'est de ce quil ya a coté joey :il ya rien a par des ours en pluche phoebe :NON NE LES REGARDE PA SEN FACE..... ;cest bon maintnant tu peux joey :tu as peur des ours en pluche ? phoebe :on nsait jamais squ'ils pensent.ah ils sont sur moi là jle sent. Joey :et winny lourson tu nle trouve pas mignon ? Phoebe :tu parles de mon pir cochmar là ! Joey :bon ok je te laisse ma chambre moi je prend celle là jespere just que tu nas pas peur des pinguouin Un peu plus tard dans la soirée ,appartement de ross et rachel on sonne a la porte Rachel :oh attends avant que tu ouvres il faut que je te dises quelque chose Ross :rachel on a pas ltemps sa srai manqué dhonneur a édouard Rachel :roo tu nlui a pas montré bocoup de respec quand tu tes inspiré de lui pour ecrire ta blague sur le docteur makak Le dr ornswoguel :euh la porte nest pas totallment insonorisé Ross avec un grand sourire :voilà mon appartement et vous conaissez ma femme rachel Rachel :bonsoir Le dr :c'est tres joli chez vous c'est marrant certaines pieces me rappellent etrangement celles du musée Ross :oh non c'est impossible voyez vous ce sont des fociles que rachel ma achté Rachel :euh oui (sourire coincé)un café ?enfin jveux dire un aperitif ? Chez monica Chandler :euhm monica javais pensé a un truc tu euh enfin tu voudrais pas qu'on aill se balader un peu au central park ?mais si tu veux pas c'est pas grave et.. Monica :au central..park ?mais cest null !oui cest tout prêt dchez moi et alors ?viiiiiiiiiiou ! Chandler :bon ba jcroi kjv massoir sur mon idée dcentral perk Monica :non attends jdeconnais mais si tavais vu ta tete ihi Chandler :jdevais etre ridicule Monica :non c'était... ;mimi Chandler :oh : » oui cest pas un rencart jme disait juste que si on veut gagné faut qu'on soit credible en couple alors qu'on devrais passé un peu plus de temps ensemble Monica :tu sais sc'est pas si grave si on gagne pas jveux dire nos adversaires sont mariées alors que nous on est meme pas un couple et on nle sra jamais .allé tu viens ?jai tout ?clefs... jai !manteau JAI ! Un peu plus tard ils marchent a central park il commnce a faire nuit Chandler :euh je je peux te poser une question ? Monica : tu nas pas bsoin dme dmander lautorisation....ok tu peux Chandler :merci ( euh (rire nerveux)tout a lheure quand tu as dit qu'on nsera sans doute jamais un couple ?tu lpensais pas nestce pas ?...........nestce nestce pas ? Monica :biensur que si (eclate de rire)timagines ?!!!ahaha Chandler (un peu déçu) :si justement c'est cque jimagine Monica :quoi ?questce que tu vient ddire ? Chandler :euh non rien oublies ,tu crois que cest des vrais arbres ?ou estcqu'ils sont en papier maché ? Monica :chandler !pourquoi tu changes de sujet ?......... tu euh tu nous aurais imaginé ensemble tout les 2 plus tard ?: »sa veut dire que tu attendais une ouverture ? Chandler :ba euh disons que jy ai pensé tu voi bien tout lmonde trouve qu'on ferais un couple parfait Monica :mais estce que toi tu es tout lmonde ? Chandler :c'est juste que jpenssais aussi qu'on srai plutot pas mal comme couple mis si toi tu nes pas dcette avis ptete qu'in devrais sen tnir a mon dictionnaire personelle Monica :chandler ! Chandler :non attends avant ddire quoi quse soit je voudrais juste te dire dattendre la fin de ces 3 jours et si apres tu nmenvisage toujours pas comme un ptit ami potentiel jtembetrais plus avec ça Monica :tu crois qu'tu peux arrivé a mséduire. ? Chandler :tout a fait ! Ils continuent dmarcher Monica :brrrrrr jai froid tu veux bien me preter ta veste ? Chandler :non jvais pas tpreter ma veste oui pasqu'apres cest moi qui aurait froid... non jrigole tiens.. Monica :merci : » Ils se regardent dans les yeux et s'embrassent ..,apres quelques minutes Monica :euh : » c'était quoi* ?on vient dsembrasser on sembrasse tout les 2 ? Chandler :c'était quelque chose ce baiser non ? Monica :euh oui : » oui mais euh c'est pas la question c'est mal Chandler :alors euh tu veux qu'on oublie ? Monica :et toi tu veux qu'on oublie ? Chandler :c'est pas là la question,tas raison on est ami alors euh on oublie ? Monica :on oublie ! ( De retour a lappartement de monica Monica :bon ba jvais mcoucher bonne nuit Chandler :oui bonne nuit (lui fait un bisou sur le front) Monica :chandler attends !..tu euh t'embrasses comme un dieu Chandler :oh : » t'es pas mal non plus,allé bye Commercial break Chez joey On entend du bruit dans la chambre de phoebe Joey :questce que tu fais ? Phoebe :oh euh jai oreur de dormir dans un lit alors je me fesait un ptit nid contre la porte Joey :tu construisais un fort c'est ça ? Phoebe :oui : » rien que le fait de savoir qu'ils sont dans la piece a coté :-/.. ;oh jsuis désolée jdois tenerver avec mes histoires Joey :non cest juste que depuis 1H je me repasse le film « l'ours » dans ma tete  
  
Fin  
  
Suite au prochain episode ,que va til se passr entre chandler et monica ?phoebe va telle reussir a dormir ?rachel va telle gagner son pari ?quelle couple va remporter le jeu ?le patron dross va til se rendre compte que les fociles sont ceux du musée. ?  
  
monidler 


	2. celui qui avait peur des ours en pluche

Celui qui avait peur des ours en pluche  
  
Apartement de monica 8h du mat Monica qui dormait ouvre les yeux Monica :AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Chandler :waou c'est toujours comme ça quand tu te reveilles ?pasque dans ce cas il faut que jaille récuperer mes boules quies dans le sandwich de joey Monica (regarde la montre) :non mais tu as vu l'heure ?et puis surtout quest ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? Chandler :je suis désolée je croyais que tu étais réveillé jai mes affaires a déménager et je vnais te dmander un tit coup dmain Monica :ah bon ?pasque on dirait plutot que c'est coup dpied qutu cherches ! Chandler :ba dis donc tes pas du matin Monica :tais toi ! Phoebe arrive voit la porte ouverte et entre dans la chambre de monica et sassied a coté delle avec sa guitar :ah sa tombe bien que tu sois reveillé jai preparé une petite chansson pour louverture de ce jeu attention c'est partie : Joey arrive et interro phoebe :hey vous organisez un concert dans la chambre de monica ?jvais chercher ma batterie Monica : ( génial ! Generique Sene :au central perk ,tout le groupe est là Phoebe :vous savez ce que joey et moi on a decidé ?le temps du jeu jirais vivre chez lui Tout lmonde :noooooooon ? Joey :noooooooooon ? Phoebe :tu étais au courant joey pourquoi estce que tu fais comme si t u venais de lapprendre ? Joey :je sais pas jai suivit le groupe Rachel :c'est genial ça phoebe. Ross :tiens chérie en parlant de trucs géniaux devine qui vient dinner chez nous dmain soir ? Rachel :brad pitt ? Ross:non mieux!le patron du musée Rachel :et ? Ross :ba c'est tout Rachel :ah....tu veux pas me le redire que cette fois je prenne un air heureuse ? Ross :attends sa sra genial en + il na pas vu lappart depuis que tu y as eménager bon jdois yaller a cet aprem (ross embrasse rachel) Monica :ben ou,est le problem rachel ? Rachel :vous vous souvnez de ces fociles que jai offert a ross et qu'il a mit un peu partout dans lappartement ? Chandler :ah pasque c'était de toi ? là tu mdéssoit rachel Rachel :ben euh comment dire ça sans vous choqué...c'est des fossiles que avais volé au musée Monica ::-o mais c'est grave cest du vol !!! Phoebe :ptetre qu'un jour je vous racontrais la fois ou jai poignardé un flic Monica :noon ? Phoebe :MAIS CEST LUI QUI AVAIT COMMENCER !! Rachel :bon en tout cas je vais vous laisser jai des dinosaures a faire disparaître Chandler :oui alors tinquiete pas pour ça une météorite la deja fait pour toi ( Rachel :non non je veux dire qu'il faut que je les cache quelque part ou mr.denver ne risque pas de les trouver Joey :ihihi il sappel réellment mr denver ? Rachel :non jarrive jamais a retenir les noms alors je trouve des surnoms aux gens Chandler :aparement c'est vrai qui se ressmeble sassemble..rosschel Phoebe :oh et moi javais un surnom ?c'était quoi ? Rachel :tu es sur de vouloire une reponse a ta question ?je npense pas non Elle se lève Monica :attends ou estce que tu vas ?et notre jeu ? Phoebe :MON jeu ! Rachel :oh attends tu nparlais pas sérieusment ?vous allez pas réellment vous faire passer pour un couple pendant 3 jours ? Monica :quoi ?tu veux abandonner ?t'as la trouille !!!! Rachel :non Monica :ah c'est bien tes courageuse pasque javais pris ma grosse voix Chandler :c'est amusant comme ça on sra un couple de couple ahahaha Phoebe :oh vous savez cque vous pourriez faire ?le couple 1 va dans un resto a midi et joey restent dans le coin pour prendre des notes et le couple 2 fait pareil dans un autre restorant et avec moi ( Chandler :tu nous as donner des numeros ? Monica :on est le couple 1 oon est le couple 1 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Appartement de monica un peu plus tard Monica :tu n'es pas obligé demner toutes tes affaires tu habites just de lautre coté du palier Chandler :.......c'est mon canapé qui te gene c'est ça hein ? Monica :non.... ;;c'est le fair que ce canapé soit dans mon apartement qui me gene ! Chandler :bon allé prépares toi je temène au resto... ;et soit sexy Monica :oh tu mconnais Appartement de ross et rachel au meme moment Ross :euh rach,quest ce que tu as fait de ma griffe de velosiraptore ? Rachel :oh euh jai pensé que ce type qui vient dinner ce soir voit des dragons toute la journée il na peut etre pas envi den revoir le soir tu sais un peu comme moi avec le café Ross (offencé) :mais tu sais que je suis toujour ravi de retrouvé mes fociles moi en rentrant.et puis pour ton information se sont des dinosaure DINOSAURES !!!!jaimerai bien que tu les remette ou ils étaient Rachel :si tu insistes !c'est toi lpâtron et je dois faire ce que tu me dits de faire Chez joey : Phoebe :donc tu as bien compris ?répete cque jtai dit Joey :alors je suis au restaurant mon bipeur sonne je reponds en commenssant mon message par « ici papa chéri » mais pourquoi on doit se donner dautrres noms phoebe ? Phoebe :mais c'est pour faire comme dans les films despionnage. et arrete de mapler phoebe je suis le dr.phalange PHALANGE !! A midi ,ross rachel snt a une table joey est assis 2 tables plus loin Rachel :alors on est pas tout mimi comme ça ?tout lmonde va venir nous complimenter cest évident Ross :jaime pas trop l'idée que chandler soit seule avec monica Rachel :seule avec monica et des dizaines de gens !moi je trouve ça bien ce ptit jeu deja pasqu'on jvais enfin battre monica et deusiement pasque chandler va peut etre enfin avouer ses sentiments a monica Ross :quoi ?quoi jai pas bien compris là..euh QUOI ?tu veux dire qu'ils sont amis et rien dplus ?!!! Rachel :ne me dit pas que tu navais pas remarqué la façon dont ces 2 là sregerdent c'est evident qu'ils sont amoureux tien je te pari 20$ qu'a la fin de ces 3 jours ils seront ensemble Ross :apres tout ça me fair une bonne occasion de gagné 20$ javait prévu de machté un hamster Rachel :mais sa ncoute pas plus de 2$ Rss :non pas celui que javais envisagé Chandler et monica sont dans un restaurant de lautre coté dla rue,phoebe les observe Le serveur :voilà la carte des menus*.....vous formez vraiment un tres beau couple tout les 2 Monica rougit :oh euh merci c'est gentil :" c'est vrai qu'on est tres mignon (prend la main de chandler)n'estce pas CHERI ? Chandler :oui ...oui...mon amour ;-) Le serveur sen va Monica :oh attends phoebe a pas du le noter jvais lui faire un signe (fais un signe de la main a phoebe) Phoebe lui fait coucou :oui je sais que tu mvois et tu sais que jte vois (....elle mgonfle ( Chandler :mais qu'est ce que tu lui dit là ?bybye jolies mains de monica ? Monica :oui tas raison elle va pas comprendre ,phoebe phoebe PHOEBE LE SERVEUR NOUS A FAIT UN COMPLIMENT NOTE LE !!!!..........tu crois qu'elle a entendu quelque chose là ? Chandler :je nsait pas mais moi je npeux plus tentendre je crois que tu mas rendu sourd Phoebe envoi un message a joey enfin a « papa chéri » 2 heures 30 plus tard restaurant de ross et rachel joey :hey ross rachel !jai un message pour vous de la part de dr phalange je dois vous dire que nous devons tous nous rendre devant..devant la ben a ordure de lonlce tom ross et rachel :ou ?qui ? joey :la ben qui est en face ross :tu connais ?alors cest lendroit a la mode ?!! tout le groupe se retrouve devant la ben dans une petite ruelle phoebe :alors mon bilan :nous avons 5 personnes qui sont allé voir chand et moni monica :oh non enfait c'est 4 pasque le dernier c'était pour me dire « tu veux pas baisser lvolume ? » chandler :ahahaaha (...je nris pas joey :a nous ! jai 1 personne qui est venu voir notre rossy et notre rairai green monica :bon et bien je crois ce soir nous avons découvert qui est gagnant et qui nlai pas rachel :wow wow wow tu veux qujte dise ...championne ?le jeu, est loin detre finit vous npouvez pas gagner vous netes meme pas un vrai couple joey :on devrait peut etre yaller phoebe jai laissé la porte dmon frigo ouverte rachel :nous aussi on va rentré jai des fociles a aligner sur une etagère tout lmonde sen va chez joey joey :ohhh c'est genial le chocolat qui etait dans le frigo a fondu ça mévitra dachté de la patte a tartiné phoebe :alors vous nme montrer pas ma chambre papa chéri ? joey :on pourrais peut etre sappler par nos prenoms ?voilà ta chambre phoebe entre et ressort teroriser phoebe :JOEY JOEY ENLEVE MOI SA joey :quoi ? (entre dans la chambre)oh ne tinquiete pas il nest surment plus vivant phoebe :quoi ?non non snest pas du rat que je parle c'est de ce quil ya a coté joey :il ya rien a par des ours en pluche phoebe :NON NE LES REGARDE PA SEN FACE..... ;cest bon maintnant tu peux joey :tu as peur des ours en pluche ? phoebe :on nsait jamais squ'ils pensent.ah ils sont sur moi là jle sent. Joey :et winny lourson tu nle trouve pas mignon ? Phoebe :tu parles de mon pir cochmar là ! Joey :bon ok je te laisse ma chambre moi je prend celle là jespere just que tu nas pas peur des pinguouin Un peu plus tard dans la soirée ,appartement de ross et rachel on sonne a la porte Rachel :oh attends avant que tu ouvres il faut que je te dises quelque chose Ross :rachel on a pas ltemps sa srai manqué dhonneur a édouard Rachel :roo tu nlui a pas montré bocoup de respec quand tu tes inspiré de lui pour ecrire ta blague sur le docteur makak Le dr ornswoguel :euh la porte nest pas totallment insonorisé Ross avec un grand sourire :voilà mon appartement et vous conaissez ma femme rachel Rachel :bonsoir Le dr :c'est tres joli chez vous c'est marrant certaines pieces me rappellent etrangement celles du musée Ross :oh non c'est impossible voyez vous ce sont des fociles que rachel ma achté Rachel :euh oui (sourire coincé)un café ?enfin jveux dire un aperitif ? Chez monica Chandler :euhm monica javais pensé a un truc tu euh enfin tu voudrais pas qu'on aill se balader un peu au central park ?mais si tu veux pas c'est pas grave et.. Monica :au central..park ?mais cest null !oui cest tout prêt dchez moi et alors ?viiiiiiiiiiou ! Chandler :bon ba jcroi kjv massoir sur mon idée dcentral perk Monica :non attends jdeconnais mais si tavais vu ta tete ihi Chandler :jdevais etre ridicule Monica :non c'était... ;mimi Chandler :oh : » oui cest pas un rencart jme disait juste que si on veut gagné faut qu'on soit credible en couple alors qu'on devrais passé un peu plus de temps ensemble Monica :tu sais sc'est pas si grave si on gagne pas jveux dire nos adversaires sont mariées alors que nous on est meme pas un couple et on nle sra jamais .allé tu viens ?jai tout ?clefs... jai !manteau JAI ! Un peu plus tard ils marchent a central park il commnce a faire nuit Chandler :euh je je peux te poser une question ? Monica : tu nas pas bsoin dme dmander lautorisation....ok tu peux Chandler :merci ( euh (rire nerveux)tout a lheure quand tu as dit qu'on nsera sans doute jamais un couple ?tu lpensais pas nestce pas ?...........nestce nestce pas ? Monica :biensur que si (eclate de rire)timagines ?!!!ahaha Chandler (un peu déçu) :si justement c'est cque jimagine Monica :quoi ?questce que tu vient ddire ? Chandler :euh non rien oublies ,tu crois que cest des vrais arbres ?ou estcqu'ils sont en papier maché ? Monica :chandler !pourquoi tu changes de sujet ?......... tu euh tu nous aurais imaginé ensemble tout les 2 plus tard ?: »sa veut dire que tu attendais une ouverture ? Chandler :ba euh disons que jy ai pensé tu voi bien tout lmonde trouve qu'on ferais un couple parfait Monica :mais estce que toi tu es tout lmonde ? Chandler :c'est juste que jpenssais aussi qu'on srai plutot pas mal comme couple mis si toi tu nes pas dcette avis ptete qu'in devrais sen tnir a mon dictionnaire personelle Monica :chandler ! Chandler :non attends avant ddire quoi quse soit je voudrais juste te dire dattendre la fin de ces 3 jours et si apres tu nmenvisage toujours pas comme un ptit ami potentiel jtembetrais plus avec ça Monica :tu crois qu'tu peux arrivé a mséduire. ? Chandler :tout a fait ! Ils continuent dmarcher Monica :brrrrrr jai froid tu veux bien me preter ta veste ? Chandler :non jvais pas tpreter ma veste oui pasqu'apres cest moi qui aurait froid... non jrigole tiens.. Monica :merci : » Ils se regardent dans les yeux et s'embrassent ..,apres quelques minutes Monica :euh : » c'était quoi* ?on vient dsembrasser on sembrasse tout les 2 ? Chandler :c'était quelque chose ce baiser non ? Monica :euh oui : » oui mais euh c'est pas la question c'est mal Chandler :alors euh tu veux qu'on oublie ? Monica :et toi tu veux qu'on oublie ? Chandler :c'est pas là la question,tas raison on est ami alors euh on oublie ? Monica :on oublie ! ( De retour a lappartement de monica Monica :bon ba jvais mcoucher bonne nuit Chandler :oui bonne nuit (lui fait un bisou sur le front) Monica :chandler attends !..tu euh t'embrasses comme un dieu Chandler :oh : » t'es pas mal non plus,allé bye Commercial break Chez joey On entend du bruit dans la chambre de phoebe Joey :questce que tu fais ? Phoebe :oh euh jai oreur de dormir dans un lit alors je me fesait un ptit nid contre la porte Joey :tu construisais un fort c'est ça ? Phoebe :oui : » rien que le fait de savoir qu'ils sont dans la piece a coté :-/.. ;oh jsuis désolée jdois tenerver avec mes histoires Joey :non cest juste que depuis 1H je me repasse le film « l'ours » dans ma tete  
  
Fin  
  
Suite au prochain episode ,que va til se passr entre chandler et monica ?phoebe va telle reussir a dormir ?rachel va telle gagner son pari ?quelle couple va remporter le jeu ?le patron dross va til se rendre compte que les fociles sont ceux du musée. ?  
  
monidler 


End file.
